Fairy Light
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Timmy is now thirteen and about to lose his fairies. In a second that seemed very thoughtout, Timmy wishes his life is like the Noon/Vampire Hunter Z crossover he was reading. So which is better? Traditional or sparkly vampires? Rated PG on super safe side. G on normal side.


A/N: It had to be done! This is a parody in the same way that Fairly Odd Parents actually is. I have not read Twilight but thankfully a close friend has and remembers most of it since I don't have time or the patience to actually read the novel. This is neither an intentional bash of Twilight nor a bias opinion that D could totally kick Edward's butt with little effect on his part (Although I still believe he could regardless of evidence.) This is just a random piece of work. Please enjoy.

Also as a joke, where is the Danny Phantom reference?

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman, that chick who wrote Twilight, or in any way connected to the development of Vampire Hunter D manga, novels, or movies.**

Fairy Light  
>By Death 101 Fox Version<p>

_Lover vs. Killer Oneshot_

"_Only true men sparkle!" the vampire hero shouted at his adversary as he dodged the sword that was supposed to end his unending life._

_The hunter was silent as though stunned by the vampire's wit or perhaps the sunlight reflecting off the vampire had gotten into his eyes because the next swing of the sword hit a tree instead of the vampire's heart. As the light reflecting off the vampire sparkled on the trees, the hunter turned and outstretched his hand only to have it and the lower arm connected to it cut off by the superior aim of the hero who had retrieved his sword from where it had fallen earlier in the fight. The hunter seemed to feel no pain but merely looked at the now useless limb on the ground as well as the sword now stuck in the tree beside his own._

_The vampire hero stared at the man and said bravely, "I shall let you live if you leave."_

_The hunter's face did not change as he pulled his sword from the tree. "The girl's family wants her back," he said with a voice that knew no age or volume._

_The vampire hero nodded and pulled a wooden stake out from a pocket inside his coat. "But she does not want to go back. We are in love and shall remain like that."_

_The hunter failed to reply but instead lunged forward and into the air. His sword was a curve of shining silver in the sunlight but it halted before it could touch the vampire hero's flesh. In a clatter that caused the forest to go still, the sword fell to the ground as its owner stood followed. A wooden stake through his heart._

_The vampire hero frowned and walked out of the forest that was the backyard of his beloved's home. She rushed from her place at the window where she had been watching. "I love you too, Richard," she said. "Let's get married."_

_The vampire hero's eyes widened as his true love said the very words he had been hoping to since he became what he was. Taking his true love in his arms he nodded. Though he would live forever and remain young forever he would no longer be alone._

_The End_

"Hello all you night owls and vampires."

A loud crash followed the voice's sudden announcement as an office chair suddenly found itself empty. Annoyed at being cruelly jolted from his reading, the thirteen year old boy rose to his feet beside his computer desk. Already he could feel the pain from the fall fade to aches that foreshadowed the bruises that would be there the next day. His signature pink cap had gone flying when he crashed and was now lost in the chaos of the messy room. Deciding to look for it later, the boy stood up and glanced around. Plain blue walls stared back and a slight breeze drifted through the purple curtains that hung by his open window. Beside his bed with an equally plain blue cover was a blue nightstand with a fishbowl and a clock-radio. The voice from his clock-radio continued to talk, mentioning something about a new book of the Noon series coming out as well as a new Vampire Hunter Z novel. (Well it was new to America. Japan had the book ages ago.) Ignoring the talking box, the boy focused on the time. 12:01. He sighed as he started to sit back in his chair by his computer. He had just enough time to try to find another story before he absolutely had to turn into bed.

"Turner!"

For the second time, the boy found himself on the floor and in pain as well as panic. Once again painfully moving to stand, the boy stared at the towering muscular figure in green combat clothing. Pointing a large metal pole with a cartoonish yellow star in the boy's face, the man with a small yellow crown on his head glared down on the boy. A rough German accent coated the man's words as he shouted, "Timmy Turner. The time has come! Say good bye to your fairies."

The boy's blue eyes widened as his mind struggled to figure out what the man was talking about. The boy, Timmy, knew that fairies were magical creatures that granted wishes to miserable children all over the world. He knew that the man before him was one of the leaders of the fairies and a sadist. He also knew there were special rules in place to make sure that children did not cause great disasters with their wishes. Furthermore, he knew that new rules could be added to help prevent future disasters after an unforeseen one had happened. Timmy knew about the fairies since he had three of his own. One named Wanda, another named Cosmo, and a little baby one named Poof. However, he didn't understand why he needed to say goodbye so he stood there.

The man was about to speak again when a cloud of smoke appeared above the fish bowl beside the bed. When the smoke cleared two fairies were hovering above the fishbowl. There should have been three but the third was at a fairy training camp. They appeared human although they were the size of a ten year old. Both wore yellow crowns like the large man but also had small white fly-like wings on their backs, which barely reached their shoulders and their waists. Although they were only the size of ten year olds the two creatures were obviously an adult man and a woman. The woman had pink hair and wore a worried expression while the man had green hair and a fearful expression.

Noticing the long, star-topped pole still being pointed at Timmy, the pink haired fairy quickly flew over while the green haired one flew under the bed.

"Jorgen! You said we could tell him!"

Glancing between the man and the pint-sized woman, Timmy considered not asking the question on the tip of his tongue. Many times in the past whenever the man in green had appeared bad things had happened. Once he was stuck going to a boot camp where he had nearly died. Another time, he had gone for days without his fairies and nearly died that time as well. Finally, he had wished he had never been born and was stuck seeing how happy everyone would be without him as the man watched. Knowing this, Timmy still couldn't help but ask, "Tell me what?" When he did not receive an answer he asked again. "Wanda, tell me what?"

The pink haired woman glanced at him with her large pink eyes. "Well Sweetie, you're turning fourteen tomorrow."

Timmy nodded. He had remembered even though his parents never seemed to. In fact he had made up a large wish list that he planned to ask for tomorrow. "So?" He asked with a shrug of his arms.

Wanda bit her lip and Timmy felt his stomach drop a few feet as things slowly started to click into place. "Wait. You can't mean you're leaving!"

Wanda nodded and Jorgen added, "Tomorrow you are turning fourteen and will no longer need your fairies so tonight your fairies will leave forever."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm only thirteen!"

From under the bed a voice said, "Actually you are thirteen years, 11 months, and 29 days."

Timmy glared at the bed as he threw his arms up above his head. "And everyone knows teenagers are more miserable than anyone else. This isn't fair!"

Jorgen's expression did not change from the annoyed frown. "Neither is using your fairies as a history book to finish your homework. Now let's hurry this up. On My Biceps is on in five minutes."

Timmy glanced around his room as he tried to think of some way to make Jorgen leave his fairies with him for just a little longer. As his eyes fell on his computer, he suddenly had an idea. "But after you take my fairies you'll still have to reassign them."

"That is why I want to hurry up!"

Timmy nodded and rubbed his nails on his reddish pink shirt. "But if you leave them here over night then you don't have to risk being late for your show. I won't officially be fourteen until 10 pm tomorrow." Noticing the large green eyes peeking out from under the bed, Timmy added, "Plus it'll take at least ten minutes to get Cosmo out from under the bed."

Jorgen frowned as he nodded. "The puny child is right. Very well. I will return the moment you turn fourteen." Without further comment, Jorgen stabbed the floor with his wand and vanished in the following explosion.

Wanda and Timmy stared at the spot before turning to the bed as the second fairy came out of hiding. "That was quick thinking Timmy. I thought I'd have to hide there all night."

Ignoring the fairy, Timmy turned to Wanda. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry sweetie but I didn't want to ruin your night."

"It's a little late for that." Glancing around his room again, Timmy said, "Are you sure there is no way you can't stay longer?"

"Sorry Timmy but rules are rules. Unless you somehow stop time or aging there is nothing we can do and no. You can't wish for time to stop moving." Noticing the look on his face, she tried to smile. "Now. Come on, we only have one last night together so let's make the best of it. I'm sure there are a lot of wishes you want to make."

Timmy nodded as he went to pick up his list that he had placed under his pillow in preparation for the coming dawn. Now he dreaded the coming of dawn as much as vampires did. Sighing, he started to unroll the paper scroll and tried to read the writing. If only he was a vampire like Richard, the vampire hero of the Noon book series, then he would never age and he could keep his…

Feeling a grin start to creep onto his face, Timmy turned to his fairies. "Okay guys. I know what I want for my first birthday wish."

Pulling out small black sticks with yellow stars at the end, Wanda and Cosmo smiled. "Alright let's here it," Cosmo said.

"I wish my life was just like this story I read on the Internet," Timmy said as he pointed to the web page that still covered his computer's screen.

Wanda frowned as she glanced at the screen. "Wait a second. Did you read the whole story this time?"

Timmy nodded with a smile. "Of course. It says 'The End' doesn't it?"

Cosmo laughed a little. "Wow. That's weird. I've never seen you finish anything before. You must be getting older." Suddenly the fairy's green eyes started to fill with tears. "You really don't need us."

Timmy shook his head and waved his arms. "Of course I do so I'm going to make sure that I never age again by making my life like Richard's. He's a vampire so he'll never get any older and neither will I."

Wanda continued to frown. "Uh, before you make that wish we should tell you that—"

She was unable to finish as Cosmo pushed her out of the way. His wand started to glow and sparkle as he waved it and pointed it at Timmy. "Done!" He proclaimed before the room was filled with a white fog cloud and outside the moon became black as blood.

When the fog had faded, a boy with fangs was standing in front of the fairies. On his head was a black baseball cap. Timmy looked up at his fairies. "Did it work?" he asked.

Cosmo grinned and pulled the boy towards the mirror that hung on the inside of his closet door. "See for yourself," he replied as they looked at the mirror. Only a floating fairy could be seen. Cosmo glanced from the mirror back to Timmy. "That's weird. I thought only real vampire didn't appear in mirrors."

Timmy nodded. "I wonder if I got turned into the Hunter instead." He walked over to the window that was now covered by a blind. Pausing to work up his courage, he opened the blind and stuck a finger into the sunlight that was dripping through. The digit started to sparkle and the light danced in the room. As the blind fell back into place Timmy leapt into the air. "It worked!" he announced. "I'm a Noon vampire!"

Wanda nodded. "Yes but Timmy there is something you should know—"

A pounding on the door caused them all to fall silent. With a small pink cloud that quickly disappeared, two fish appeared in the fishbowl by Timmy's bed.

"Oh Timmy," a voice said. "Your veggie burger is ready."

"What?" Timmy looked at the goldfish with eyelashes for an explanation as she had actually read all the Noon books.

"The Cottons are vegetarians. That means no meat or blood," she explained.

Timmy's shoulder dropped a little. "Well… if it means I get to keep my fairies, I guess I can give up burgers. I mean I can still eat French fries right?"

He was out the door before Wanda could answer. In previous wishes the atmosphere of the Turner house and the city in which it was located would change to match the location the wish was based off of. This time, everything remained the same. Even his parents although his dad was wearing black eyeliner and his mom now had black hair instead of brown. However, when he bit into the veggie burger that had been placed at his spot of the table he found that the wish did have a slight change. His mom's food actually tasted pretty good.

"Timmy," his father said in all seriousness. "We just learned that your babysitter, Vicky, has joined the evil vampire coven so while we chase them down and try to keep them away from the innocent humans, we're trusting you to not do anything stupid like save a girl from being hit by a car and therefore drag her into a war between the clans."

Timmy nodded and finished his burger. Before he knew it, it was time for school. Rather than take the school bus, Timmy decided to test his new abilities. He pointed himself to that he was looking towards the school, even though there were buildings in the way. He leaned into a crouch and took off. He jumped over buildings in a single bounce. He ran across the side of buildings. He flew over the pond in the park. This was better than being Cleft the Boy Wonder! Except the sparkling was starting to get annoying. Timmy pulled the hood on his jacket up to cover his neck and pulled his baseball cap lower to shade his face. He stopped just inches from the fence that surrounded the school and looked around. So far he had yet to see his friends. He wasn't sure if they were going to be vampires too or humans but he was sure that the school was going to be in for a party.

"Hey Turner!"

Timmy turned around and came face to face a familiar face although the six pack was new. "Tad?" he asked.

The blonde haired boy with purple sunglasses nodded. "Listen, vampire. Stay away from Trixie."

"Why would I be near her?"

Tad was about to reply when a female voice shouted, "Oh my gosh!"

Timmy glanced over his shoulder and realized far too late that he was standing in a spot of sunlight and he was sparkling. A girl wearing a purple dress walked up. Her black hair was amazingly pulled back in Timmy's opinion and if he wasn't so worried about telling the world about vampires, he would have been happy that she noticed him.

"You sparkle in sunlight," Trixie announced. "You're a vampire! Will you be my boyfriend?"

Timmy's eyes widened before he smirked. "This wish just gets better and better!" he muttered as he linked arms with Trixie and walked into the classroom. For reasons beyond Timmy, his classes were still being taught by his insane teacher who was gray and hunchbacked, Mr. Crocker. As Timmy sat down in his seat **beside** Trixie he noticed his teacher stared at him oddly.

"Turner sitting beside a girl far out of league? I wonder…" a voice that sounded a lot like Mr. Crocker's said but the man hadn't moved his lips.

"What's going on?" Timmy wondered. "Why am I hearing voices?"

He glanced over at the kid sitting at the desk beside him who was crossing their fingers and sweating. "Don't let Crocker ask me. Don't let Crocker ask me," another voice said.

Timmy smiled. How could he forget? Richard could read minds in the story so now Timmy could too.

"Can this wish get any better?" he thought.

"Turner!" Mr. Crocker shouted, this time his lips were moving. "What mathematical symbol did Ferdinand von Lindemann determine to be a transcendental number in 1882?"

"Ha!" Mr. Crocker thought. "He'll never know the answer to this one. Only I know the answer is pi."

Timmy smiled. "Pi," he replied.

"Wrong!" Mr. Crocker shouted. "It's…" The man trailed off as the shock hit him. A second later he landed on the floor and was quickly crushed as the group of students rushed out for their break.

"Coming boyfriend?" Trixie asked.

"Best wish ever," Timmy thought as he also stepped over Mr. Crocker, not realizing the danger the teacher possessed.

Mr. Crocker laid on the floor for a few seconds before standing up. "Hm," he muttered aloud. "Timmy Turner suddenly dating Trixie Tang, showing signs of fashion sense, and sparkling in the sunlight? This can only mean one thing!" Without finishing his thought, Mr. Crocker rushed out of the classroom and towards a locker. He opened it and dropped down a hole in the floor only to land flat on the cement floor. He quickly stood, apparently unharmed, and moved a mattress to the place where he had fallen. Then he went to the wall that was covered with a huge computer screen and keyboard. He started to have the computer search the Internet for anything that would inspire a 13-year old boy to make a wish involving glitter. It'd have to be something thrilling. Something violent. Something that involved swords and good conquering evil. His computer screen lit up with possibilities. The top of which was called Lover vs Killer Oneshot.

"Hm," Mr. Crocker muttered. "The vampire hero of the Noon series battles with the dhampir hunter, Vampire Hunter Z. I wonder." Moving his mouse over to the review link beside the story, Mr. Crocker clicked it. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he read the first review.

"Timantha Turner says: This story Roxs! I wish there was more Z butt kicking though. Well Ms. Turner you get an F for spelling! However it doesn't appear that Turner had read this story. Nevertheless he must have read a story like it and wished for his life to be just like the story with his FAIRY GODPARENTS!" After his body spasms caused by saying 'fairy godparents' stopped, Mr. Crocker stood up and glanced back at the screen.

"He must have done so that he could live forever and keep his fairies forever, which means that the best way to capture his fairies is to hire a hunter and I know just how to do it." The Crocker cave quickly filled with evil laugher as Mr. Crocker shouted, "Your days are numbered, Turner!"

Timmy sneezed as he stepped onto the bus. "I thought that vampires don't get colds," he muttered to his pink backpack and his green notebook that had large blinking eyes.

"Well you aren't a traditional vampire," the pink notebook said in a female voice with a mouth that suddenly appeared.

"Traditional, New age, doesn't it really matter?" the green notebook asked. "All that matters is that Timmy actually thought something through and it worked out." Large tears started to drip from the eyes on the notebook. "Timmy doesn't need us!"

"That's not true," Timmy replied as he sat down on the bus seat. "I made this wish because I'll always need you."

The pink backpack frowned. "Speaking of that, Timmy. We really need to talk about this wish before something goes wrong."

"Wanda, how could anything go wrong? I can read minds without a problem. Trixie is my girlfriend. I get to be with you guys forever. This is awesome!"

"And you're sparkly. Don't forget that," the green notebook added.

"Yes but—" The backpack fell silent as Trixie sat down beside Timmy.

Wanda wasn't able to bring up the subject again until after Timmy had reached his house, eaten his veggie burger, and retreated to his room.

"Timmy," she said now that she was back in fairy form. "We really need to talk about something."

Timmy rolled his eyes as he paused the video game he was working on. His vampire reflexes were a huge help when it came to smashing some kid called "Chaos" on the online game Doomed. "This is my best wish ever? What else is there to talk about?"

"Well there's the fact that vampires aren't—"

"I knew Timmy needed us!"

Both Wanda and Timmy glanced towards the corner of the room where the computer sat and saw Cosmo floating by it and pointing at the screen.

"Look!" he said. "Timmy didn't read the whole thing."

"What?"

Timmy and Wanda both rushed over to look at the screen.

"Chapter two!" Timmy shouted. "Since when was there a chapter two!"

"Since five hours ago when the person updated," Cosmo explained. "After publishing the story and forgetting all about it, the author remembered the story when someone named," Cosmo glanced at the screen, "Timantha Turner reviewed and then the author decided to extend the story. See Timmy does need us!"

"How did you know that?" Wanda asked.

"It says so right in the author's note."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Of course. Just when my life is perfect some teenaged girl—"

"Boy."

Timmy frowned as Cosmo repeated himself. "The author is a boy. He says so right here."

Timmy read the author's note before continuing. "Some teenaged boy decides to ruin it. Does someone have it in for me or something? I feel like a character in a TV show that makes a wish, finds out it was a stupid wish, nearly dooms the world, and then manages to fix things just in time. Do you ever get the feeling that someone is pulling the strings? I mean every time I try to fix something, something else happens and makes it worse."

Cosmo shook his head. "Nope. That's just Karma."

Wanda nodded as she read through a bit of the story. "That's the joys of fanfiction. The author can write whatever they want without a problem as long as their format, spelling, and grammar are alright."

Timmy frowned. "Fan what?"

"FanFiction. It's a story where an author writes a story using a copyrighted plot or characters and then posts it online where others can read it."

Timmy stared at her for a second before asking, "Isn't that illegal?"

Wanda shrugged before continuing her reading. Five hours later she shot up from the computer. "Timmy! In chapter 24 Richard dies."

Timmy looked up from his game of cards. "So?"

"As in ashes to ashes and dust to dust!"

Timmy stared at her blankly.

"As in he's never coming back?"

Still staring.

Wanda sighed. "Do not pass go and gain two hundred dollars."

"Ah!" Timmy shouted. "Why would a Noon fan write something like that!"

Wanda frowned and looked back at the screen. "Apparently because his new reviewer convinced him that Vampire Hunter Z is the better man and novel."

"I meant I wanted to see Richard kick Z's butt more! Not for Z to kick more butt!"

"Wait," Cosmo said as he looked up from his cards. "You're Timantha Turner?"

"I'm too young to die!" Timmy continued. "Quick, Wanda! I wish I wasn't a vampire anymore and that everything was back to normal."

Wanda frowned. Her wand arm remained at her side.

"Why aren't you granting my wish?"

She sighed. "Fairy magic doesn't work on vampires."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh!" Cosmo shouted. "Timmy didn't let Wanda tell him something very important. He really needs us!"

"What can I do?" Timmy asked.

Wanda bit her lip. "Well until we think of a loophole, try not to die or give anyone a reason to hire Z."

"Oh that helps! I'm facing the best vampire hunter of all time and I can only have the ability to walk in sunlight, read minds, swim. Not to mention my awesome reflexes… Why am I worried?"

"Because he is the greatest hunter that ever lived?"

"But he's still just a traditional vampire!"

Wanda shrugged. "Well technically he's only half vampire."

"Can he swim?"

"Well he loses his vampire powers when he does."

"Can he walk in sunlight?"

"He can as long as he doesn't overexert himself."

"Can he read minds?"

"It was suggested that he can in the novels but so far, no."

Timmy sighed in relief. "Then what are we worried about? I'll sweep the floor with him. Besides the wish was based on the story when Richard was still winning so I should be fine." Timmy started to sit down and pick up his cards when he looked back at his fairies. "But just in case, I should stock up on some basic vampire hunting knowledge. Wanda, Cosmo."

The two fairies nodded.

"I wish I had a stake-firing gun, a ring of garlic, a flashlight than shined sunlight, a water gun that was filled with holy water, a veggie burger, and a collection of movies about the best vampire hunter ever!"

Still frowning, Wanda waved her wand in time with her husband. All the items Timmy had wished for fell in a heap on the floor. With a grin, Timmy started to look through the items. It turned into a frown when he noticed the videos he had to watch.

"These are all Vampire Hunter Z movies."

"Well he is the greatest vampire hunter of all time," Cosmo replied.

"So I have to learn how to kill my enemy from my enemy?"

"That's about it, sport," Wanda replied.

"I can't do that!"

"Would you prefer the Noon movies?"

"Vampire Hunter Z it is," Timmy replied as he sat down in front of his TV.

185 minutes later Timmy had finished both Vampire Hunter Z movies.

"Alright," Timmy said. "I now know how to kill a vampire with a sword, gun, and that being staked through the heart hurts. I'm ready. If that guy walked right through that door, I would kick his butt and win."

"Oh Timmy!" his parents voice drifted up to his room. "A tall, dark, and handsome man wants to talk to you."

"Wow. That's convenient," Cosmo said.

"Idiot! Hide!" Wanda grabbed her husband and pulled him into the fishbowl while turning them into fish. A second later, a tall man walked through Timmy's bedroom door. His black cape was draped around his shoulders and under the black wide brim hat his black eyes were unfeeling. There was a quick and noticeable change in the room. For one thing, Wanda started drooling and the idea of little cartoon hearts floating over her head was not unbelievable. For another thing, Cosmo started glancing between Wanda and the visitor with undisguised anger. Finally, Timmy froze and completely forgot everything he had learned.

The visitor looked around the room so that nothing was missed. His eyes lingered on the goldfish for a moment before turning to Timmy. He started to speak when Cosmo transformed back into his fairy form and appeared inches from the hunter's face. The calm, icy expression on the hunter's face did not change, nor did he back up as the fairy shouted, "Hey buddy! Stay away from my wife!"

"So this is the source of your power," the visitor said, his voice was barely a whisper but it carried through the room without a problem. It had an ageless quality to it and bound even the angered Cosmo, causing the man to float back to the fishbowl, transform, and hide in the castle in the fishbowl.

Timmy nodded, unable to form any sort of verbal words in the presence of his death.

The visitor said no more but a hoarse voice that seemed to originate from his left hand said, "He's not natural that's for sure. Probably did some form of stupid ritual to make himself like that."

Timmy gulped. "I would fix it if I know how?" he offered.

There was no change in the hunter's expression but Timmy wanted to **hope** that he had managed to convince the hunter not to kill him. It was then that Timmy noticed the cross-like shape that peeked over the hunter's shoulder. Timmy knew that was the handle for the man's long sword and he hoped that the man would never reach for it. Meanwhile, Wanda had overcome her drooling stage to notice that her godchild was possibly in danger.

"Quick Timmy," she shouted. "Make a wish!"

"I wish that Z was on the other side of the planet!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "He's half vampire! Magic doesn't work on him!"

It was hard to tell if Z was amused or bored by this. He simply stood and watched as Timmy tried to come up with various wishes to get himself out of the situation. His hand, on the other… hand, was very confused.

"I thought the crackpot said that the boy was dangerous but he doesn't even seem to know the first thing about vampires," it muttered.

Z nodded the barest of nods.

"I wish for raining ducks," Timmy shouted.

Wanda gave him a very odd look but granted his wish. Outside ducks started raining down from the sky.

"I think the boy has lost it," the hand commented.

"That is enough," Z said as he took a step forward. Without another word, Z drew his sword.

"I wish his sword was a banana."

Again Wanda and Cosmo granted his wish and Z's sword changed into a banana. Even with this sudden and very confusing change, Z's expression did not change. Timmy, however, suddenly had a huge grin pasted on his face.

"I wish Z was in a monkey costume!"

Once again his fairy gave him weird looks but granted the wish. True to his plotline, Z remained indifferent by this change but Timmy was grinned even more as he shouted, "I wish everyone became what costume they were wearing!"

Now also grinning, Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and instead of a vampire hunter standing ready to kill Timmy a monkey was eating a banana. Without waiting for possible side effects, Timmy rushed to his washroom where he took the toilet paper and started wrapping it around himself. Within seconds, he was a rotting mummy. He turned to his fairies.

"Quick! I wish that the world was back to the way it was before I wished that my life was like the Lover vs Killer fanfiction and no one remembered any of this!"

With a happy grin, Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands. A large pink cloud appeared and covered the room. When it disappeared, Timmy rushed to his mirror. His buck teeth stared back at him.

"I'm me again!" he shouted.

"And I'm back!" Jorgen announced as suddenly appeared in the room. "Now let's go. I have places to be and pain to cause."

Knowing better than to argue, Wanda and Cosmo went and grabbed their suitcases. They turned to Timmy who was trying very hard not to cry.

"Well?" Wanda asked. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Timmy nodded. "Sometimes you have to let go of the good things in your life so that you can move onto the better things. I may forget you but I'm sure that we'll meet again. Who knows, you might end up looking after my kid… That did not come out right."

It didn't matter because Cosmo was crying now. "You don't need us anymore!"

Timmy shook his head. "No. I'll always need you but someone else needs you more so I'll be fine."

Wanda nodded as tears came to her eyes. "We'll miss you sweetie."

They grouped together for a hug and held on for dear life causing Jorgen to roll his eyes and groan.

"Ugh, this touchy-feeling-ness is ruining my mood. I'll give you one more year with your fairies but that's it!" He vanished before they could say anything and they stared at each other.

"Wow. That's convenient," Timmy said. "But I still have to wonder, who would win in a true battle? Richard or Z?"

Wanda smiled. "It all depends on the author, sweetie."

**A/N:** **Z! And I hope you enjoyed reading. I realize the ending isn't very good but I honestly couldn't think of a way to have them fight without being bias so this was a result. If you have any ideas to make it better feel free to share. Thanks for reading!**

**-D101**


End file.
